Remember Me?
by The-Writerwoman
Summary: The Doctor and Amy decide to have a shopping trip. In all the shops on Earth. Why this one?


**The inspiration for this fic comes from an idea that Beleg Ohtar had. They wanted post memory removal Donna to meet 11 and Amy somewhere without knowing who they are. So here it is :) I also listened to skylar grey's 'Coming home'. It helped alot. Sorry if it's OCC . I'm losing my touch I think ._. I don't own the characters or the BBC sadly. Enjoy :D**

"Doctor, all the planets and moons and universes we could visit, why are we on earth?"

Amy looks around.

"It even looks like the present day. Why here?"

The Doctor spun round and gave a grin.

"Why not? What do they say in that film you made me watch? 'There's no place like home'?"

"That's just some stupid movie. You don't apply it to real life"

"But there really isn't any other place like home so it has to be true. Anyway, you've been moaning about a relaxing adventure so I thought 'Shopping'!"

"On Earth?"

"Yep. Safest place to shop, although not at christmas time. More to do with pilot fish than the shopping craze. Lets go into this one!"

The Doctor did a sharp left turn, barely even giving Amy a chance to follow. When she entered the shop, she shook her head at the Doctor who was busy fawning over several bow ties and tweed jackets. She made her own way to the women's section.

She was having a great time. The only problem was, she couldn't decide which colour beret to get. There was a green one and a black one and a purple. She could of got all three, the Doctor supplied her with a credit card which had an unknown amount on therem but she didn't need all three. She just couldn't choose.

"I'd go with the black if I were you. It won't clash with your hair too much and it'll go with anything"

Amy turned round to face a woman who has hair just as red as hers. The woman was trying to be helpful so Amy smiled at her.

"You think so?"

The woman smiled back.

"I know so. I have my own at home"

Amy turned back and put the green and purple beret down.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. What's your name?"

The woman looked puzzled. Her voice turned slightly hostile.

"Why do you want to know my name? You're not some weirdo stalker are you?"

Amy was alightly insulted.

"No, I just wanted to know who I should thank"

The woman regarded her.

"I'm Donna"

Amy smiled again.

"Thank you Donna. I'm-"

"AMY!"

Amy and Donna turned to the left to look at the Doctor who had a huge grin on his face.

"They have a sale on bow ties!"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked apologeticly at Donna. She turned to the Doctor with a glare.

"Do you really need any more bow ties?"

The Doctor looked at her, something slightly insulting already on the tip of his tounge, when he looked at who she was standing next to. He halted the waving of his arms and stared at her. Donna had the confused look on her face again.

"What's your boyfriend staring at?"

Amy started laughing.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend. My husband is visiting his family today so we decided to come for a shopping trip"

Donna was getting unerved my the Doctor's staring.

"Well, I'm going to go then. Bye"

Donna all but ran away from the Doctor and Amy. Amy walked up to the Doctor.

"Oi you. What's with all the staring and creeping people out?"

"That was Donna"

Amy looked confused.

"Yeah, she did say"

The Doctor stared into Amy's eyes.

"Donna. Donna Noble"

It suddenly clicked.

"That was Donna Noble? THE Donna Noble you was telling me about?"

The Doctor smiled sadly.

"Yep. The woman who the universe would never forget"

The Doctor looked to where Donna was looking at the shoes.

"And she'll never remember it"

**What did you guys think? I thought it sucked the whole way through. If anyone doesn't like it, just let me know and I'll re write it . Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Real life is kicking my butt. I'm trying to get a job but you know how it is. I have about 3 fics that I'm in the middle of writing but I just can't seem to do it. I had a dream about one last night and I really wanted to write it but I forgot D: I want to do a serious chapter fic, one with a plotline and everything but I just don't know what to write about. Le sigh. Look out for up coming stories :D I'll get my butt in gear and write them I promise. Reviews are love :D**


End file.
